Slot machines are grouped and each group of slot machines is placed like an island in a gaming house. The group of slot machines thus arranged is called a slot machine island. In addition to the slot machines, a plurality of medal lending machines for lending medals are located in the slot machine island. The medal lending machines are placed between the slot machines in the slot machine island and/or at least on one end of a row of slot machines.
The slot machine island is provided with a medal distribution system for distributing medals to the slot machines and the medal lending machines.
A conventional medal distribution system in a slot machine island is described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 61-16186, for example. The medal distribution system has a supplying belt conveyor disposed in the upper portion of the slot machine island, a plurality of distributors located along the course of the belt conveyor, and supply passages each disposed between each distributor and its corresponding slot machine or medal lending machine. The system transports medals in the horizontal direction via the supplying belt conveyor and distributes the medals by means of the distributors so as to supply the medals to the slot machines and the medal lending machines via the separate supply passages.
Whenever medal distribution becomes necessary, the medal distribution system selects and operates a corresponding one of the distributors, each of which is installed for each slot machine or medal lending machine, in response to the necessity arising for the medal distribution, thereby dropping the medals into the supply passage connected to the slot machine or medal lending machine requiring medal, for distribution.
However, the conventional distribution system is equipped with only as many distributors as the number of slot machines and medal lending machines to which the medals are to be distributed. The distributors are fixed to their respective installation places.
Therefore, the connection positions of the supply passages are uniquely determined; in such a distribution system, the locations of supply passages (disposition route) are extremely limited. As a result, it is difficult to avoid interference with other devices in the slot machine island when disposing the supply passages. Thus, the structure becomes complicated and design is not easy. When the slot machines, etc., are assembled, assembling of the slot machine island is not easy because of the complicated structure. In addition, modification or design change of the slot machine island cannot be carried out easily.
On the other hand, in the conventional medal distribution system, the supply passages are provided with flexibility so that interference with other devices, etc., can be avoided as much as possible and so that the supply passages can be disposed easily. That is, in the distribution system, each of the supply passages is formed so as to have a rectangular section by winding a filament in a spiral fashion, so as to provide flexibility.
However, in the supply passage of such a structure (concertinaed gutter), medals do not flow smoothly, and the distribution system may be unable to demonstrate its function sufficiently, because a medal is easily caught in a gap between coils making up the supply passage. If medals are discharged from a discharge port by the operation of the distributor, the medals may not flow down into the slot machine, etc., smoothly. Particularly, if the concertinaed gutter is disposed windingly and the gap spreads partially, a medal can easily be inserted in the gap. Thus, in the worst case, a plurality of medals may be caught in the gap, blocking the passage, namely, a so-called bridge phenomenon may occur.